Together
by Clarksbat
Summary: The nickname wasn't something that Ando had intended to blurt out so suddenly, and certainly not during at a party for Yamagato employees. Hiro/Ando. Based on a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr!


_A/N: Based off of this OTP prompt: post/87109716323/imagine-that-person-a-of-your-otp-has-a-special_

* * *

The nickname wasn't something that Ando had intended to blurt out so suddenly, and certainly not at a party for Yamagato employees. Ando and Hiro had been having a conversation with several of their co-workers. Many of them had wanted to chat with Hiro, who was the CEO of Yamagato. Although Ando was sure Hiro would never have chosen that particular job for himself if the Nakamura family didn't own the company. Either way, the title got him a lot of attention, so Hiro, and by constant association, Ando, always had people to chat with.

The conversation had been something rather random, and Hiro had prompted a strange idea that made everyone laugh. Despite the fact Hiro had probably been serious, it was utterly ridiculous and had Ando laughed a little too. Shoving his friend playfully, Ando accidentally blurted out, quite loudly, "You're ridiculous, my Super Hiro."

Hiro's face flushed and he became instantly interested in the floor. The group that had been laughing moments before fell completely silent and glanced back and forth between Ando and Hiro. The two of them had been dating for several weeks, but they hadn't made their changed relationship status known to anyone yet. They hadn't wanted to be judged and put down by others. The world wasn't completely accepting when it came to this sort of thing, after all. Ando had been more worried about what people would think than Hiro had. But Hiro was the one avoiding eye contact and blushing now.

Ando noticed a couple people whispering to each other. He thought he may have heard one of the people admitting that he knew the two of them were together. Another person in the group looked a little disturbed at the revelation, and someone else seemed to be giving a slight smile. Ando was a little sad with some of the reactions, and his cheeks were also burning red from embarrassment. He ended up looking away from the group as well.

Only moments later, he decided that he was tired of hiding his relationship with Hiro. The two of them were together, and for better or worse, it was time to tell everyone. Ando reminded himself that he wasn't the person who didn't want to be different and tried to do what everyone expected of him any longer. Hiro was the reason for that, and Ando was glad for it.

Ando reached over and interlaced his hand with Hiro's. His boyfriend glanced up at him when he did this.

"You were never afraid of what people thought before Hiro. Why do you seem to be now?" Ando whispered.

Hiro's lips slowly turned up into a smile, "Maybe I'm just embarrassed for _you_. You just blurted out our big secret after all."

"It shouldn't have to be a secret anymore."

Hiro nodded, looking very confident now. Satisfied with this, Ando looked back at the small group of people around them. He opened his mouth to confirm him and Hiro were dating, but suddenly seemed to be unable to speak. Moments ago, he thought he could handle it, but once he looked at their faces again, some so judging, he-

Hiro suddenly squeezed Ando's hand assuredly, silently telling him it was okay. Hiro could have spoken when his boyfriend froze up, but he seemed to realize that this was Ando's truth to admit. A fear of being judged had never been one of Hiro's after all.

Gaining the confidence once again, and sounding bolder than he expected, Ando exclaimed, "Hiro and I are together now. We've been dating for quite a while and I'm happy with it. I hope you aren't the type of people that will judge us for this, and if you are… I'm sorry that you can't understand that what we have is amazing, and you will never convince me that this is wrong."

He had said this loudly enough that some people who were chatting in different groups around the room heard him as well. He let out a deep breath, and then smiled, willing himself to no longer care what anyone thought.

For several moments, there was silence. But then someone called out that she thought it was great that the two of them were together. Another person agreed, and then a small applause started in the group. A few of the people looked displeased as they clapped, but they had still gone along with it.

"And now you show them how truly confident you are about this." Hiro whispered. Ando glanced over at him questioningly, prompting Hiro to elaborate, "Kiss me, _baka_."

Ando grinned at that for a moment before pulling Hiro forward by his jacket and kissing him passionately. And neither of them cared who was watching. The whole world could be viewing them at that moment and neither would care about anything except for their lips as they moved together in a perfect rhythm.


End file.
